The present invention relates to a housing system or structure of the type in which modular housing units are prefabricated and erected on site.
The increasing demand for low-cost housing has led to the development of modular systems of housing in which a plurality of spaced parallel party walls are built on site from brick or block work to create acceptable fire and sound proof divisions between adjacent rows of housing units and standard housing units are then built on site or prefabricated and erected on site between the party walls.
While this known system of building modular housing has some cost advantages, the building of the brick or block work party walls involves the use of skilled labour. In addition, conventional building methods are usually employed to build or erect the housing units within the party walls, which also involves the use of skilled labour on site.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a housing system of this type in which the partition walls are more economic to erect than was possible hitherto, in which the housing units can be economically prefabricated and transported to the site and in which the housing can be erected and placed in position with a minimum of time and skilled labour.